Gohan
Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of the series' primary protagonist Goku and his wife CHi-CHi , the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to PAN. Gohan is the first hybrid (half Human ,, half Sayain) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Unlike his father, Gohan lacks a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises.[1] Nevertheless, Gohan fights alongside the Z Fighters in the defense of Earth for much of his life. He eventually settles down with a family at the end of Dragon ball Z , opting for the life of scholar instead. Overview The name "Gohan" is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice" which also refers to meals in general, which continues Akira's food naming scheme. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wǔfàn), meaning "lunch". Gohan was meant to replace his father as the main protagonist following the Cell Arc, but Toriyama later decided against it. Appearance Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragon balll Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes, he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Gohan also is quite muscularly developed for his age. As an adult, he looks slightly taller than Goku, but he is also a little bit thinner. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Battle Armor given to him by Vageta. He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear, but again reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Celll games. As a teenager, he alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive, and during the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kabito. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation. As an adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang. In GT, he is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he does not need them to fight. It is possible, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses. When facing Omega Shenran, Gohan wears a gi resembling that of the ones Goku used to wear. Personality Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. . As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krilllen also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love MartaIL ARTS and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurrence of this hidden power was when he almost crashed into a tree when his stroller was accidentally released, giving him enough power to plow a hole clean through the trunk to prevent him from being killed by flying into it as an infant. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He displays exceptional power at a very young age, even surpassing his father Goku by turning into Super Saiyan form and saving the world from the evil Cell at only eleven years old (he is 9 years old in the manga as it states that Gohan is 16 years old after the 7 years of peace following the Celll Games , though he is most likely around the physical age of 10 due to the time spent nearly a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). Gohan is the first and the youngest to ever achieve Super Saiyan 2. He is also the only unfused half Saiyan to ever reach this level Biography The Androids Three years later, the Z Fighters locate the Androids on an ihland nine miles southwest of south city. However, not wanting to fight in the city in fear of causing more damage after Gero had already destroy half of the city, they fly to a wasteland so they can fight. Goku transforms into his super sayainform and dominates Andriod 19, until the Sayain contracts the heart virus Future Trunks warned him about three years prior, allowing Android 19 to gain the upper hand and steals some of goku's energy. Goku, however, is saved by the arrival of Vegeta, who transforms into a Super Saiyan himself and easily destroys Android 19 while the Z Fighters watch in amazement. With Android 19 destroyed, Android 20 (a.k.a. DR. gero) becomes scared and retreats, with the Z Fighters in pursuit. During the search, Piccolo is suddenly ambushed by Android 20, who attempts to steal the Namekian's energy and use it against Vegeta. Luckily, Piccolo telepathical contants Gohan and tells him to come help him. Gohan soon arrives and knocks Dr. Gero down to the ground, saving Piccolo's life as the Z Fighters gather around. Piccolo then fights Android 20 alone and dominates the android with the strength he achieved from the last three years of intense training, cutting off one of Gero's hands. Futer Trunks then comes back from the future and arrives on the battle field with the Z Fighters, only to discover that these Androids are not the ones in his future timeline. However, Android 20 manages to escape and the Z Fighters search for him while Gohan flies Bulma, Trunks, and yajirobe back home to capsule caporation. Dr. Gero makes it back to his lab and activates two of his more powerful creations, Andriod 17 and Andriod 18. However, the Androids rebel and kill Dr. Gero and proceeded to activate another android, andriod 16, whose sole purpose is to kill Goku. The Z Fighters battle the new Androids, only to be badly beaten as the Androids fly away to find and kill Goku. Waiting at Kami's Lookout When the Z Fighters are in an airplane with a weakened Goku, flying away from the Androids, Gohan and Future Trunks leave and meet with Bulma to investigate an old time machine that was used to travel to the past. The time machine is covered in moss and has a large hole at the top. In there, they find a large egg shell split in half, but can not get any conclusions from it. Then, Gohan finds some thing unusual in the distance: the skin of a huge bug (later known as the android, Cell). Bulma takes the shell with her to do some more investigating. After Goku is cured from the heart virus, he takes Gohan, Future Trunks, and Vegeta up at kamis , where they are shown by Mr. popo a special room up at Kami's Lookout, known as the hyperlic time chamber , in preparation for a new threat: Cell. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks and Vegeta both enter the room first for the whole day while Goku and Gohan wait and sense that Piccolo (now fused with Kami and returned to the original nameless) is fighting against the Androids. Gohan tries to go down to Earth and help Piccolo, but Goku does not let him go and explains he is not strong enough and will only get in Piccolo's way. Goku tells Gohan as soon as they get their training done, they will go down to Earth and help Piccolo. Later, when Piccolo was nearly killed by a poerd imperfact cell, who arrived on the battle field between Piccolo and Android 17, Goku and Gohan sense Piccolo's energy disappear. Believing his mentor to be dead, an enraged Gohan tries to go down to Earth, but is held and calmed down by Goku. Still angered, Gohan flies up into the air and tries to escape from the Lookout, but is punched down to the ground by Goku. As Mr. Popo rushes to help him, he explains to Gohan that Goku is hurting inside too and is even more angry than Gohan about Piccolo’s near death. Gohan and Goku apologize to each other for their actions, and Goku promises that he won’t let Piccolo’s sacrifice be in vain. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber After Cell absorbs Android 17 and achieved his semi-perfect form, he is about to set his sights on Android 18 when tein shinhan arrives and attacks Cell with his Noe Tri- beam, allowing Android 18 and 16 (who was injured by Semi-Perfect Cell) to escape. Goku and Gohan sense Tien's energy decreasing and he finally collapses from exhaustion. Just before Semi-Perfect Cell can kill Tien, Goku uses inseant to appear on the battle field. He grabs the barely alive Tien and Piccolo and teleports back to the Lookout, where they are fully healed with a Senzi. Piccolo explains that despite their best efforts against Semi-Perfect Cell, they proved useless. At that moment, Mr. Popo interrupts and brings the group to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Future Trunks and Vegeta emerge stronger than ever. They are given new Saiyan armor by Bulma (who by this time already arrived) and fly down to the Earth to confront Semi-Perfect Cell. While Vegeta and Future Trunks fight Semi-Perfect Cell, Goku and Gohan enter and train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while wearing some new Saiyan armor made by Bulma. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan struggles to transform into a Super Saiyan. Goku informs him that to become a Super Saiyan, it must come in response to a need, not a desire. Gohan realizes the only way to become a Super Saiyan is for his father to fight him at full power. Hesitantly, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires a powerful kamehamiha at Gohan. Gohan blocks the attack and thinks about all the other times he was not able to help his friends whenever they were in danger while his friends helped him out if he was in danger. Thinking about this, Gohan becomes overwhelmed with rage, allowing him to transform into a Super Saiyan and fire the Kamehameha back at Goku, who dodges the attack and tells his son to focus his energy, making him return to his base form. Goku tells Gohan they can take a break and even gives his son a haircut. Later, Gohan again transforms into his Super Saiyan form and trains while Goku sits down and watches his son's training in his Super Saiyan form improve. Gohan gets tired and transforms back into his base form when Goku demonstrates the Ascended and ultra super sayain forms (which are the forms that Vegeta and Future Trunks are using against Cell, who by this time had achieved his perfect form by absorbing Android 18). Seeing this incredible strength and power, Gohan is sure Goku can beat Cell, but Goku says he can not. He explains that because his muscles are now bulky, they slow down his speed, which is obviously important in the fight with Cell. Goku tells Gohan that transforming into a Super Saiyan takes a great deal of energy, but they need all the Super Saiyan energy they can get. Goku comes up with a plan to transform into a Full powerd super sayain, so he tells Gohan to try and stay transformed as a Super Saiyan for the whole day when it starts to feel normal. At some point during their training, Goku prepared to call it a day, but then Gohan then manages to surprise Goku by transforming into an unperdected super sayain before collapsing from exhaustion. Although Gohan does not remember it due to the strain of this initial transformation, it ended up being the catalyst that caused Goku to realize that, should Cell achieve his perfect form, Gohan is the only one of the Z-Fighters, including Goku himself, who would stand any chance at defeating Cell in even that state. Category:Dbz